Always There Part One
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: Three best friends (Aqua,Terra and Ventus) one promise. They all had a pretty normal week, until Terra lost the power to summon his Keyblade. What will he do if he can't fight?How will Aqua and Ventus help him? Read and find out what happends.


Always There Part 1

Intro

Terra, Aqua and Ventus were always friends, best friends actually, and they always will be. "Best friends forever right?" said Ventus. "Yeah! Nothing can come between us." Terra answered. "Hey let's make a promise." Aqua said. "For what?" Ventus asked. "If one of us needs the others, we always have to be there for each other." Aqua said. "Promise?" "We promise." Ventus and Terra said together. And promise they did, because later on they would need that promise to get them out of trouble. But let's not go that far... Let's fast forward to their teenage years. That's where the fun begins.

Chapter 1

Ventus was having a great day so far. Everything was going his way. And why not share his great day with his friends? He headed out the door in search of his friends to have breakfast. He went to the dining hall where he saw Aqua and Terra sitting down already. 'They sure have been spending a lot of time together.' He thought to himself. "... Meh, whatever." He muttered, totally clueless. "Hey Terqua!" He said. "Ummm... what?" Aqua and Terra blushed. "That's the new ship name I have for you guys." "W-what do you mean by that?" Terra asked nervously. "You mea-" Aqua started to say but Ventus cut her off. "Your friendship name silly!" He said and smiled. "Oh," they replied, relived. "Just like me and Terra's ship name is Venter and me and Aqua's ship name is Aqtus!" There was a bit of a awkward silence between them. "Let's just eat breakfast." Terra said. "Yes, let's." Aqua added. "Okay!" Ventus replied and sat down besides Terra. They all had a wonderful breakfast, enjoying each other's company. When they were finished they took a walk on the wharfs of the island, discussing what they should do. "How about Starbucks?" Ventus asked. "After that big breakfast? No thanks." Terra said. "We don't have to have anything there, just go in there and talk." Ventus said. "Nah, let's enjoy the outdoors." Aqua said. "What about a fight?" She said. "You guys still want to be Keyblade masters, right?" "Yeah, I'm looking forward to Ven losing anyway heh heh." Terra chuckled. "Hey! I bet I'll win!" Ventus countered anxiously. "The winner takes on me." Aqua added. "Bring it!" Ven exclaimed and summoned his keyblade. "If you say so..." Terra said and did the same. "Ready? 1... 2... 3... Fight!" Terra swung first and hard, followed by Ventus using Bizzarga. "Freeze!" Terra tried to dodge it but it was too big. But he fought back with Fira. "Fire!" Ventus side rolled out of its way. He came back with three hits, all successful. "Come on Terra! Are you gonna let him win?!" Aqua yelled. Filled with confidence, he used Cura. "Heal!" Followed by a sliding dash and he finished with spark drive. "Winner, Terra!" "Darn it! I could have won too... I'll beat him next time."

Chapter 2

"I knew you wanted to fight me." Aqua said. "Please... I just came to win." Terra replied with sass, summoning his keyblade. "Let's do this then." Aqua said. "Come on, Aqua! Beat him for me!" "Don't worry Ven, I got this." She replied, brushing her shoulders, then summoning her keyblade. "Ready? 1... 2... 3... Fight!" Terra was determined to win, starting off with a sliding dash. But knowing that Terra would do that, Aqua just stepped out of the way. Boom! Terra slammed against a wall. "You wanna play that way, huh?" Terra said. "It ends here!" Aqua said, dead faced. "Hey, save the smack talk for the end!" Ventus yelled. "Thunder!" She screamed. It was too late to block. Terra took lots of damage. So he used Cura. "Hea-..." Bam! Aqua flew into him using Flow Motion. That interrupted his healing, one more hit and Aqua would win. But Terra casted Curaga. "Heal! I hope you didn't think you could win that easily huh?" "Oh I'm just getting started." Aqua snapped, cracking her neck. They kept fighting, hit after hit, neither letting their guard down. "Wow they are good fighters." Ven said to himself. "I hope I can be as strong as them one day... Go! Go! Go!" Ventus yelled. Both of them were getting tired, but the battle would be over soon. Neither had the time to heal themselves beause they were waiting for the other to attack, and the exhaustion was starting to get to them. They both came out strong, but Aqua pushed herself a bit more. "One more hit guys!" Aqua used Firaga. "Fire!" Terra was too exhausted to block or dodge so he was hit. "Winner Aqua!" "I'll make sure to come back even stronger next time." She whispered in Terra's ear. Then she walked away in victory. "Wow Terra you really took a beating..." Ventus used Cure on him. "Heal! I guess I never knew how strong she could be... And she is a Keyblade master." Ventus added. "Shut up! Terra said. "Keep your guard up Aqua, I'll get you next time. He said to himself."

Chapter 3

It was just an ordinary day. Aqua got up got dressed was on her way out the door to hang out with Terra and Ventus, but she heard a crash outside... She looked out her window to find Terra fighting a good chunk of heartless. She slide dashed out the door and made her way through 1/4 of the heartless. "Aqua! Get back inside it's not safe here!" "What, you don't think I can handle some heartless? I beat you yesterday! And besides I can't let you have all the fun." She replied determinedly. Now motivated, she pressed her back against Terra's and they started to take out the heartless together.

"Almost done... and!" Aqua used Flow Motion to kill the last of the heartless, then tuck and rolled on the sand and laid there. "Well I guess I underestimated you Aqua..." He noted. "Aqua?" He turned around to see her face down laying on the sand. "Aqua!" He ran to her aid and used Cura. "Heal!" Then a few moments later she started to get up. "Terra?" She asked, a little out of it. Terra sighed in relief. "You're okay." He said with a smile. "I guess I used the last of my energy on those things." "I guess so." Terra agreed as he helped lift her up onto her feet. They both hung out with Ventus for the rest of the day until the sun started to set, prompting them all to go home.

Aqua laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. In the back of her mind was Terra. She was thinking about him a lot lately. There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Aqua called out. "Can I come in?" Came Terra's slightly muffled question. "Yeah sure." She replied. "I was wondering, do you want to go on the beach for a walk?" He asked. "Sure. I would love to." She answered.

They walked along the shore, both staring at the sunset. "It sure is beautiful." Terra commented. "What, the sunset?" Aqua replied. "Yeah, isn't it cool how the reds and oranges come together to make some of the most glorious sights?" "Yeah..." Aqua said a little amazed. "I didn't know you felt this way. You can be a pretty sentimental guy when you want to be." She said. "Yeah, well... I guess I feel more comfortable around just you compared to when it's you, Ven and I." "Really?" Aqua blushed. "And besides, Ventus would tease me about it anyways. I mean, we are really good friends, right Aqua?" "Yeah. We're great friends." They took a moment to look at the sunset once more before Aqua looked at Terra. "What do you say we head back?" "Okay. But first..." He leaned in and Aqua did too, they were only centimetres away...

Aqua woke up unsure of herself. 'Man... maybe I do like Terra.'

Chapter 4

Terra woke up early and eager to start the day. He did his usual routine. Wake up, work out then go get Aqua and Ven. But today was different, he felt weird... 'Hmmm... I'm getting this strange feeling... It's probably nothing.' He got dressed and left to get Aqua. "Aqua and I are really good friends, I should do something for her..." He muttered to himself while walking to her house. Knock knock. "Who's there?" Aqua called teasingly from within. "It's Terra. Come on Aqua you knew it was me." "Yeah, I know... But it was fun for me." "Ready to go?" Terra asked. "Yup, in a moment." She replied while grabbing something before heading out the door. They walked together to get Ventus. "Hmmm..." Aqua hummed, looking up at the sky. "What's wrong?" Terra asked, concerned. "I think it's going to rain." She replied quietly. "Yeah, those are rain clouds." "Oh be quiet brainiac." Aqua teased again. They kept walking till they reached Ventus's house. "Hey Ven, it's Aqua and Terra!" "No answer..." Aqua noted. "How strange..." Terra added. Then they turned around. "HEY!" Terra and Aqua screamed. "Hey, you nearly scared us half to death! Next time don't go scaring peo-..." Ventus cut Terra off. "Come on follow me!" Aqua and Terra looked at each other, puzzled, but followed him nonetheless. "Ta-da!" "What is this?!" Aqua asked, surprised. "It's a party! Let's have some fun!" Yelled Ven. "What's a party without presents!" Aqua exclaimed. "Hmmm?" Terra and Ventus looked confused. "Here. I made these for you guys." She handed them each a star charm. An orange one for Terra and a green one for Ventus. "Hey, these are just like the ones you gave us before we had our Mark of Mastery Exam." Terra commented. "Yeah, I like it, just like the first one..." Ventus said. "Hey where's yours Aqua?" Ven asked. "Right here," she pulled a blue charm from her pocket. "One for each of us." "Wow, cliché much?" Terra said teasingly "Shut up, Terra." Aqua said with a smile. "Come on guys, let's have fun!" Ventus cheered. They laughed and played until evening. Terra and Aqua took Ven home, leaving them alone. "Hey Aqua." "Hmmm?" "Do you wanna go for a walk or something?" Sure. Sounds like fun."

They walked down the street talking about life, but secretly they were thinking about each other. They walked a bit more before they stopped and talked, then Terra had an idea. "Hey Aqua." "Hmmm?" "Why don't I race you to that tree over there." He pointed to a tree 10 feet from where they stood. "Right now?" Aqua asked, somewhat confused. "What? You afraid I'll beat you?" "No no." She said quickly. "Okay, then 1... 2... 3... Go!" They darted off, passing tree after tree. Aqua was ahead by a bit, but not soon after Terra was passing her and soon got to the tree with Aqua right behind him. "Well well well. Who won?" Terra said proudly. "Don't make me call you a cheater, I saw you summon a li'l darkness boost back there." "Maybe..." He said with a smirk on his face. But Aqua just smiled and looked into his deep blue eyes, then felt a rain drop on her cheek, then another on her forehead. Then it started to down pour. "It's raining!" Aqua exclaimed. "Yeah it is." Terra replied. He thought this would be his chance to do somthing romantic. "Wanna dance?" He asked. "Well... I don't really know how to dance..." Aqua replied nervously as she twiddled her thumbs. Terra grabbed her hands before saying "I don't either." And he twirled her. They ran together, hand in hand, jumping in puddles and having a grand old time. They both stopped and looked at each other. Then Terra took her slowly by the waist and dipped her as he stared into her luscious blue eyes. "I thought you didn't know how to dance?" Aqua questioned, impressed and with a smile on her face. "Well I didn't want to discourage you." They leaned closer to each other... "I'm soaked." Aqua said. "Yeah, playing out in the rain will do that..." He replied while putting her down. "Well I'm gonna head home." Aqua informed him. "Let me walk you home." Terra offered. "No, that's okay." She assured him. "Oh, okay then... See you tomorrow." He said. Then they both walked in opposite directions... "Terra wait!" "Yes?" He answered anxiously "... Thanks..." "For what?" He replied, confused and scratching his head. "This great day." "Oh you know... No prob." He turned and walked away, as did Aqua. She turned around one last time, smiled at him and said to herself, "Let's do this again sometime time." Then she ran off home... Not knowing that things would soon change.

Chapter 5

Terra walked alone, thinking to himself. 'What else could I have done?' He stared at the ground. 'I mean, I was so close to kissing her...' He stopped, deep in thought. While he was thinking, a bunch of enemies spawned. "Heartless!" He cried. "No problem." He said and summoned his keyblade... But it didn't work. So he tried again. "Ugh! Why isn't this working?!" He yelled, frustrated. One heartless hit him. "Ow!" He yelled in pain. "I have to get out of here!"

Aqua had just walked into her house. "Ah, good to be home." She boiled water for tea and sat down. "I had such a great day." She mumbled, then sipped her tea. As she put the cup down she started reflecting on her life and everyone in it. Especially Terra. Her feelings grew stronger for him each and every day, but today was different. Usually she would think of him for a bit then do something else, but she couldn't do that. All that was on her mind was Terra and how much she really liked him. She finished her tea and went off to bed with a smile on her face. Yes. Tomorrow I will tell him how I truly feel.

"Ugh... I have... to lose... them somehow." Terra panted. He looked to his right. "The cave! Perfect!" He ran in but the heartless followed, luckily he got away unharmed besides the one hit earlier. "I should spend the night in case something else happens. I am pretty far from home. Besides Ven needs me... And Aqua." He laid down and soon fell asleep.

Chapter 6

Ventus was awakened by Aqua's banging on the door. "Ven! Ven! Wake up!" He sluggishly made his way to the door. "What's wrong Aqua?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Terra's missing!" "What!?" Ventus shouted, suddenly wide awake. "He usually comes to my house and knocks on the door, like he has for the last coulple days but he didn't today!" "That doesn't mean he's missing." Ventus commented, puting both arms behind his head. "But I went to his house and he wasn't there!" "Did you check anywhere else?" Ventus asked, concern. "No, that's why I need you to help me!" "Okay, where are we going?" "We have to split up to cover more ground. I'll check the dining room and the beach you check the wharfs and the cave. And meet me... At the beach if you see anything or find him!" "Alright!" Ventus replied and ran off. "Oh and Ven!" Aqua yelled. "Yeah?" He stopped to yelled back. "Be careful!" "You too!" They both went on the search for Terra. Aqua had no luck at the dining room so she scurried off to the beach. Ventus tried running around the wharfs but no luck, so he went to the cave. When he got there, he looked around aimlessly until he reached the end. He saw a dark figure stretching. "Ventus?" "Yes? Who are you?" "Ventus, it's Terra!" "Terra?!" Terra got up and ran to Ventus. "Ugh, that's the last time I sleep in a dark damp cave... I think I got a rash on-..." "Terra! Why are you in the cave!?" "Well, I was on my way home after hanging out with Aqua" then a bunch of heartless surrounded me." "Sooo?" "So I tried to summon my keyblade and I couldn't!" What do you mean you couldn't?" "I mean I tried to summon it and I couldn't get it! It never came!" "Oh... This is bad..." "What! What is talk to me man! "Not now, we have to find Aqua! To the beach!" Ventus and Terra ran to the beach. When they arrived, they saw Aqua taking on a LOT of heartless. And I mean more then they've ever seen before at once. "Terra we gotta help her!" "But I can't remember-" "Just come on!" They ran to assist Aqua. "About time you got here. Terra where the heck were you!?" "No time... Where did all these heartless come?!" "I don't know. While I was running up and down the beach looking for YOU, they kept on spawning, and I've been fighting them ever since!" "Well it's good we came, right?" Ventus said. "Less talk, more butt kicking! Terra where's your keyblade?" "Yeah, about that..." "Terra come on, give it up, this is serious!" "He's not joking, Aqua." "What's wrong?" "I can't summon my Keyblade." "What do you mean, you can't summon it? You do it the same as you always do, one flick of the wrist right?" "Yeah, but it's not working! I can't get it to come!" Ugh, crap crap crap..." Aqua muttered under her breath angrily. "Ummm... Guys?" "What now Ventus?" Aqua snapped, annoyed. "You remember that promise we made when we were kids?" "Yeah If one of us needs the others, we have to be there for each other?" Aqua said. "Always?" Terra added. "Well, we gotta help Terra now or who knows what will happen." "Well I guess we're going to need each other more then we thought." Terra commented.

End of part one


End file.
